All In Vein
by A Wolf's Nightmare
Summary: A thirsty vampire is back and wrecking havoc on the newly widowed Lilly
1. It sucks in a good way

A horror movie poster is shown with gothic music playing. It shows a wolf cowering in fear against an unknown entity.

"All In Vein! It sucks in a good way!" The poster says.

Lilly was in her den with her fur slightly wet from tears. She saw the love of her life die in front of her.

She was sad. That was it. Sadness. She dint know what to do now. She just saw a person she loved buried.

Kate walked in and saw her like this. She wanted to talk to her, but thought it would be appropriate to not.

She looked like she needed more alone time. As Kate walked away, Lilly saw her and spoke up.

"Wait, Kate." She told her. Kate turned.

"Oh, good. You're talking again!" Kate smiled. "I wish there was something I can do…."

Lilly looked away. She didn't want to impose.

"Kate, I really don't feel like…"

"Nonsense!" Kate declared. "I'm your sister. If there's anything you need, just tell me…."

Lilly then started to think a bit. She needed a bit of help with this horrible time.

"I want some good caribou, but I really don't to be bothered with others lamenting for me…"

"Alright! I'll get it. I'll be back…" Kate then walked out. She then went back in and kissed Lilly on the cheek.

Lilly smiled a bit. She liked having a sister like her. It made her day a bit more special.

Aaron walked into the den and waved at Lilly. He thought she needed some company.

"Hi, Lilly." He said awkwardly.

"Hi, Aaron. What brings you here?"

"I just want to help in any way I can." He replied. He couldn't help Garth, but maybe he could help Lilly.

"I'm fine. Thanks." Lilly smiled at him. She thought he was nice for doing this for her.

"Are you sure?" Aaron asked. Lilly nodded. Aaron then looked outside. It was getting dark outside.

"You're not afraid of the dark, are you?" He asked.

"Not really. Why?"

Aaron then ran in further in the den and curled up in a ball in the corner.

"I sort of scared…" Lilly giggled. Even in her darkest days, Aaron, made her laugh.

"You've been in the dark many times before. Why are you scared?"

"Well, I not. It's just that we've gone on so many adventures, that it's gotten a bit intense."

Lilly smiled at him. But what Aaron said was and is true. In fact, somewhere close is a wolf that they have actually met that lurks in the dark.


	2. Just your imagination

When the day grew dark, every wolf was in their dens. They were either with mates or just blissfully sleeping.

But on this particular night, one black haired wolf wakes up in a cave. He starts to walk and opens his fridge. He spots a female wolf, who he has been keeping in his refrigerator for nourishment.

She screams in surprise as the wolf, Damien, who is revealed to be a vampire, grows fangs and hypnotizes her with his eyes. After that, he picks her up and stabs her neck with two straws.

He drinks the blood from the straws, only for him to spit it out due to the awful taste. Damien then pours down the wolf's blood into the sink, and then crushes her body like a soda can.

After that, he throws her body over to the trash, only for it to miss and fall on the floor next to the crushed bodies of others.

Damien, still being hungry, decides to go into Jasper for some food. Damien, not wanting to be seen, turns into a bat.

He then flies into the small town. He sees no one for him to savor on.

"Why do I bother at night?" He asked himself. He was the only one left alive, next to The Nightmare.

And he wasn't going to be with him. He hated his guts. And would do anything to stop him from hurting others.

Now Damien had to careful around Jasper. The Nightmare could pop up anywhere. He was the vampire version of Slenderman!

But, nonetheless, he proceeded to go on with his business. He looked down and saw a white wolf walking.

What could she be doing here at this time? It the middle of the night! And a female by the way she walked.

"Hmmm. I think I found my dinner." Damien thought.

He then flew down and started to blend into the shadows. Lilly started to notice something wrong.

She felt a presence around her. She turned to see nothing. She made her way to the river for a drink. She got the feeling again.

She didn't bother turning as she saw the river would cast a reflection. She saw nothing in the reflection of the river.

Little did she know that Damien was behind her. He knew Vampires didn't cast reflections.

As he prepares to attack Lilly, he screams in surprise. Lilly turns as she swings a stick behind her.

Damien, having vanished somewhere else and had missed Lilly's attack.

Lilly stopped for a moment. "Just my imagination…" She thought.

Damien then growled.


	3. Red MIst

Damien was hungry and didn't want to wait for his food.

"I got to get close to her so I can drink her blood. But how?"

Damien climbed a tree and looked at the night sky. It was still dark as his heart. But while he was enjoying this scenery and thinking, a voice came through his ears.

"Hmm?" He said as he pointed his ears in the direction of the sound.

It was Lilly talking to herself. Damien listened from the trees as she walked through the forest.

"What am I going to do?" Lilly thought. "I just want to be alone for a while."

"What is she talking about?" Damien asked himself.

A branch then broke from his footing and Damien quickly blended in with the shadows.

Lilly stepped back as the branch fell in front of her. "What the hell…?"

She looked up and saw nothing out of the ordinary. She frowned a bit.

"Could you guys stop checking up on me?!" She yelled.

"I am fine! Even though the love of my life is dead, I'll be alright!" She screamed at the darkness.

"Her life is horrible, huh?" Damien thought. He then flew in right next to her. He didn't say a word until Lilly sighed and turned to him.

"AHHHHHHHH!" She screamed. Damien smiled.

"Hi… I'm Damien…." What Lilly didn't know was that he was going to drink her blood. But first, he needed her trust.

"You scared the fur off of me! Why are you here and why are your eyes so red?" She trailed off.

Damien shook off that last comment and started to talk to her.

"Well, I heard that you were alone because of your mate…"

Lilly stopped him right there. "Alright, did Aaron send you?"

"Aaron?! Where is he?! I'll kill him!" He screamed. Lilly backed away a bit.

"Sorry." He apologized. "I have some pent up rage. I didn't want to come off as a psycho. I'm sorry I wasted your time."

He then proceeded to leave when Lilly tugged on his tail.

"Wait, I'm sorry. You were trying to help me. I shouldn't have been so harsh with you." She smiled at him.

"Where do you live?" Damien asked. "I can make a piece of deer taste glorious."

Lilly giggled. "Right this way."

"I have her now." Damien thought.


	4. Nightmares

"Wait!" Lilly said. Damien stopped.

"What is it?" Damien asked. What could she want now?

"My family is asleep. We can't go to my den." Lilly frowned.

"Damn it!" Damien yelled. He then looked at Lilly who gave him a strange look. "Sorry…"

"You are one strange wolf. Do you live here?" She asked.

"Yes, I do. But far from here." Damien waved his paw in the air.

"Oh, okay. Why don't we go to another den? I know one that we can use for those delicious caribous you talked about." She smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Let's go…" They started to walk to the den Lilly talked about.

Damien looked nervous as he looked from left to right. Lilly noticed this, but shrugged it off.

He was a weird wolf. She couldn't deny that. But he was in Jasper and she needed company.

When they came to the den, it was empty. But there were different items and objects around. Damien looked around in confusion.

"Who lives here?" He asked.

"Just a couple." Lilly said. "Aren't you going make that caribou?" She asked.

"Right. I'll just come back with the caribou. Just give me a few seconds." He then left, but hid behind a tree.

Lilly started to look around the den when a shadow came upon her. It was Damien as he prepares to attack.

But before he can enjoy his meal, a figure attacks him. Damien opened his eyes and sees The Nightmare.

"Oh, you bitch…" He said. "How did you know I was here?" 

"Aaron told me…" Damien then started to fight with him.

Punches and scratches were made when The Nightmare threw Damien out of the forest and onto a street. Damien was going to attack when he was run over by an ambulance.

The Nightmare looked in horror, but knew his job was done. Damien blacked out for a good two minutes. When he woke up, he finds himself inside the ambulance, with a lot of blood bags around him.

Damien then grows fangs again, staring in astonishment at all the sustenance around him.

"Excellent…"

When the ambulance has arrived at the hospital, a man opens the back door, surprised to see an engorged Damien taking up the entire back of the ambulance due to all the blood he drank.

The man runs away in fear of the vampire. The sun then begins to rise, which causes Damien to worry for his life.

"Must… leave…" He tries to squeeze out of the ambulance, to no avail. He then turns into a bat, only for his engorged body to slow down his flight.

Feeling tired, Damien turns back to his normal form to rest and drink a bag of blood he carries. However, the sunlight finally catches up with him, causing his body to boil and finally explode, sending body parts scattering.


	5. Trusting in love

Lilly waited for Damien until she felt a cold chill. She turned to see The Nightmare. She leaped in surprise.

"Who are you?!" She exclaimed in fear.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you…" He said. Lilly then took a flashlight from the table next to her and turned it on.

She pointed it to The Nightmare. He looked at her in confusion.

"Who are you? A plumber?" He asked.

Lilly then dropped the flashlight and backed away. She was whimpering and then started to cry.

Aaron then ran in. The Nightmare saw him. "What happened?" Aaron asked.

"I told you to just take care of Damien…."

"I did!" He said.

Aaron went up to Lilly and rubbed her back. He knew what she felt. Lilly looked at Aaron in surprise and sobbed into his fur.

"I'm so scared…" She whimpered. "I don't know what to do…"

"Shhhh. It's okay... I know…." Aaron said in a calming voice. "Let it out…"

Lilly then started to cry even more. "I miss him…" Aaron then looked at The Nightmare.

"Thanks for your help…"

"No problem…" He then left into the shadows. Aaron looked at Lilly. She was so vulnerable.

"Do I just trust the wrong people?" Lilly whispered.

"Huh?" Aaron asked. Lilly spoke up.

"I thought I could trust a random stranger, but, I see that…." She referred to The Nightmare.

"It's okay. The Nightmare is a nice character. That dude, Damien, was bad."

"That's what I'm talking about!" She yelled. "I just trusted him. Why?"

"You're vulnerable… it's not your fault. I'm sure that Garth would help you in his past life."

Lilly calmed down. "I guess he can. But, he can't."

"Don't worry. He is always with you. If you don't forget him, he can help." Aaron told Lilly.

She then looked at him and hugged him. "Thanks…."

"Welcome…" Aaron smiled. "Come on. Get some sleep. I'll make you breakfast when you wake up."

Lilly smiled. "That would by lovely."


End file.
